


flash (mating) time

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 12 fill; heat/mating cycles.Bart goes into heat while his partners are gone so Barry and Wally give him a hand.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Wally West, Barry Allen/Wally West/Bart Allen, Bart Allen/Khaji Da/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	flash (mating) time

Bart's mood change has been pretty obvious the last few days. While Barry knows that despite the happy 'dumb guy's routine Bart puts on, he's actually full of complex emotions and sometimes those get the better of him, this is a more drastic change than usual. The fact that Wally has noticed too confirms what Barry is thinking. 

"Bart, are you alright?" Barry asks. Bart glances at him from behind the pillow he's curled around on the couch. 

"Fine," he answers curtly. Barry and Wally exchange a look. "What? I said I'm fine, okay?" 

"It's just, you seem like you've been in a bad mood lately," Barry notes. 

"You also haven't left Barry's house in like four days," Wally says blandly. Barry elbows him. Bart scoffs mildly and buries himself further into his pillow with an annoyed expression. 

"I just- haven't been sleeping well, okay?" he assures then even quieter admits, "I miss Jaime and Khaji-da." It's not so much that Bart is sad or even worried, though Barry is sure he's also both of those things, it's just that the last time he and Jaime have been apart like this was a few years ago. Being twenty-two now, things are a little different. Barry looks at Wally again. 

"How long until Jaime and Khaji-da gets back?" Barry asks.

"Couple weeks, at least," Bart grumbles. "I said I'm fine, okay? I'll get over it, I just-" 

"You won't get over it," Wally says. Bart gives him an annoyed look. 

"Wally's right," Barry agrees softly. Bart pouts. "You're going into heat, Bart." That, unsurprisingly, catches Bart off guard. He balks, quickly going from agitated to alarmed as he looks up at them with wide eyes. He definitely isn't going to last several more _weeks_ like this. 

"It's not- it's not actually 'heat'," Wally explains. "We just call it that because, well, _because_." 

"All speedsters get it," Barry assures swiftly. "Going too long without, uh, _relief_ , causes a build up because of how our bodies and hormones function. You can push it back but-" 

"Once you're in it, you're _in_ it," Wally says.

"I'm not even horny!" Bart yelps, his face quickly growing red. He covers his mouth briefly before uncovering it just to add, "I masturbate so that's- that's not it." 

"That's not really how it works, buddy," Wally assures. Bart hides his face in his pillow. 

"Masturbating _helps_ , it's just usually not enough- especially if you're used to having a partner and they did kind of leave unexpectedly," Barry goes on. "Being in heat isn't going to hurt you and you'll be fine until Jaime and Khaji-da gets back if you really want to wait, but it's not going to be comfortable." 

"It _sucks_ ," Wally says bluntly and begins to list off on his fingers. "You already have stomach cramps-" Bart flinches as he's called out so obviously but he just squeezes his pillow tighter like it's helping anything. "The headaches get worse, you lose appetite, you're not eating because you don't have an appetite so you're slow as shit and that's _if_ you can even run. Not to mention you're going to ornery the _entire_ time." 

" _Wally_ ," Barry scolds. 

"What?" Wally scoffs back. "You and I both know how much it sucks." Barry gives him a mild look. 

"Regardless," he says. "If you want help, we can help you." Bart brightens up at once, perking up on the couch. 

"Yeah!" he agrees. "Yeah, that'd be great! Is there, like, some pill or- something?" Barry and Wally both make faces. 

"No," Wally says with a huff of a laugh. 

"Once you're _really_ in heat, the best way to relieve it is sex with another speedster?" Barry explains tentatively. Bart immediately deflates again.

"You know, if you don't want to kill a non-speedster or anything," Wally says. Barry elbows him again. 

"Star Labs has tried to work with Velocity before to help but Velocity's so unstable, using it on a non-speedster just isn't safe," Barry says. "And if you do want to wait until Jaime and Khaji-da comes back, we'd suggest a dampening collar so you _don't_ exhaust him to death." 

“So the only way to not feel like this for a couple _weeks_ is to cheat on Jaime and Khaji-da with another speedster,” Bart says. Barry gives Wally a questioning look who, in return, shrugs dismissively. 

“Bart,” Barry says gently. “You could just ask them. Explain the situation and I’m sure they’ll be understanding.” 

“And if they’re not, maybe they’re not that great after all,” Wally scoffs. 

“What he means is, if they say no, that’s completely understandable and this kind of came out of nowhere and you should have a chance to talk it out face to face first,” Barry says. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Wally says. Barry gives him a sour look. 

“Who would I even- _do_ that with?” Bart asks wearily. “If- if I _were_ to ask.” 

“Wally and I are about to have our monthly marathon in a few days,” Barry says. “You’re welcome to join us.” 

“ _What_? You two? What about Grandma Iris? And- who are you dating again?” Bart says, waving vaguely at Wally. 

“Dick, Artemis, and Linda,” Wally replies blandly, giving Bart an unamused look. 

"Yeah, them!" Bart says. They give him a moment to think this through on his own and after a moment, he does and makes an 'oh' face. "You asked _them_ and they're okay with it." 

"Nailed it, buddy," Wally says sarcastically. 

"But you're like my grandpa," Bart murmurs. Again, they give him a second to really think that through. He points at Wally questioningly as if just remembering that Wally's his nephew and both Barry and Wally nod. Again, he makes a quiet 'oh' face. 

"There aren't a lot of choices, unfortunately," Barry says. "We can try to help you find someone else but-" 

"Most of the other speedsters are also related to you," Wally assures. "Or women which you're not interested in. Besides, we're speedsters. You of all people should know our moral guidelines aren't the same as non-speedsters. Barry's dating a Thawne. Arguably, the worst Thawne." 

"You're really not helping," Barry says mildly. "You want to tell him about the time you almost put Dick _and_ Linda in the hospital after you went into heat?" Wally puffs his cheeks out. 

"We don't need to talk about that," he scoffs. Bart holds his head in both hands. 

"I- need to think about this," he says quietly. Barry's sure there's a lot for him to consider right now. 

"Sure," he agrees. "If you decide you want to join us and if Jaime and Khaji-da are okay with it, just let us know. I can postpone my days off if I need to. Singh understands."

"Okay," Bart says softly. "Thank you." 

X

Barry's glad to see Bart's agreed to join them for their marathon. While he and Wally don't often go into heat thanks to their respective partners, they find it's a good idea to stay on top of things. Getting together about once a month ensures they aren't straining their partners without realising. As expected, Jaime and Khaji-da were far from bothered by the idea; Khaji-da actually encouraged it even. 

"Alright, I got the water," Wally says. "Enough for all of us for a couple hours- speedster time accounted for."

"And we should have enough snacks," Barry assures, pulling out a couple drawers to show off the abundance of energy bars.

"And back up toys," Wally adds. "For you and Bart mostly." Bart is unusually quiet, sat on the edge of the bed and bright red in the face. 

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Barry asks for what seems like the upteenth time. Bart nods. 

"Yeah, I am, really," he promises. "I just- haven't done anything with anyone except Jaime and Khaji-da before." 

"If you ever want to stop, just say so," Barry encourages. "You can leave whenever, okay?" Bart nods sheepishly. 

"We'll take it easy on you," Wally assures. Once they really get into it, Barry's sure it won't be much of an issue. While the initial onset of heat doesn't inspire arousal on its own, it definitely makes them more sensitive once things begin and Bart does seem to have gotten pretty far into his heat before they noticed. Barry comes to sit beside him on the bed and Bart awkwardly tucks his hands between his thighs, biting his lip. Gently, he takes Bart's face and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

Bart grins, leaning into it and Barry moves down to kiss the corner of his jaw. Another soft few kisses on his neck and Barry gingerly moves back to kiss his lips. It's just a brief touch, giving Bart a moment to decide if he likes it. Bart considers it but ultimately, he leans back in for another and Barry kisses him more fully. He eases into the kiss with a little persuasion until he's gently parting his lips for Barry. Fortunately, it doesn’t take Bart long to get comfortable. 

Barry reaches down to rub Bart's cunt through his pants and Bart shudders warmly but doesn't pull away at all. The sheer heat coming off him is already very noticeable. It's actually impressive he got as far as he did without having an issue. That being said, one of his partner's is an alien bug, he was probably pretty well sated before they left. Wally plops down in Barry's other side to join them, kissing on Barry's neck fondly and slipping a hand under his shirt. 

"You'll have to tell us what you like," Barry murmurs. Bart flusters a little more but he nods. "And if you feel like you're too out of focus, you need to let us know." 

"I will," Bart promises. 

"Alright, now clothes off," Wally urges, pulling at Barry's shirt to help him along. Barry huffs a laugh but moves with him to help slip out of it. 

"Take it easy, Wals," he encourages softly. Wally pulls his own shirt off over his head and Barry turns to help Bart out of his. Seeing that they have exactly zero reservations about this seems to help ease some of Bart's uncertainties. Bart has always been long and slim in a way speedsters typically aren't. Even as he's gotten older, he's stayed small whereas Wally had quickly filled out in his late teens. Bart makes a curious face as he touches the large lighting scar on Barry's chest, following some of the lines with interest. Wally pressed up against his back again, speckling his neck with more kisses as he runs his hands down into the waistband of Barry's pants. 

Barry chuckles softly. He encourages Bart back in for another kiss and Bart actually shifts in closer for it. Taking Wally's example, Bart feels over Barry's chest more thoroughly, going from following scars to simply feeling out his stomach and gingerly squeezing his chest. Considering how different Jaime is from either of them, it stands to reason that Bart is curious. It's very cute. Barry returns the favor, coasting his hands down Bart's chest and stomach before taking a hold of the front of his jeans in both hands. 

Wally, needless to say, is less interested in Bart and more interest in getting on with things. He slips his hand into Barry's pants and eagerly rubs his clit with a few fingers, groaning at how warm he feels. Anticipation already has him wet and ready. A speedster heat may not be infectious but just knowing Bart is dealing with it makes Barry feel hotter than usual. Sure enough, Bart is soon eagerly trying to shrug out of his own pants. 

Between kisses and touches, they all manage to haphazardly get out of their clothes. Wally was once something closer to Bart's size and while he hasn't gotten as big as Barry, he's still a very broad man now. They're both handsome boys in their own right. Barry encourages Bart further on to the bed, nudging him up against the pillows and crawling between his legs. He kisses the inside of one knee and then the other before making his way further up.

Bart shivers as Barry kisses the inside of his thighs. His cunt is already dewy with arousal, slick heat sticking to his thighs and rolling down his reddened lips. Barry grins as he places a warm kiss on his erect clit and Bart makes a soft whine in reply. He tangles his hands in Barry's hair and Barry gives a nice, long lap to his plump labia. 

"Grandpa," he whines softly. Swiftly, he covers his mouth with both hands and his face brightens even more. "I mean, Barry." 

"Uncle Barry," Wally replies with a particular seediness as he rubs Barry's pussy in his fingers. Barry groans back, an assurance that it's more than fine, and props himself up for Wally to get to better. Bart flusters even more. He tentatively puts his hands back in Barry's hair so Barry gladly pushes his mouth into his eager pussy to eat him out properly. Wally returns the favor without hesitation, grabbing Barry's thighs in his hands, parting his dripping pussy with his thumbs, and stuffing his mouth in all at once. Barry groans into Bart's warm folds. 

"Gramps," Bart groans again, his soft thighs squeezing his head. He's very warm and Barry strokes his thighs fondly. Bringing a hand up and around to tease his clit gets a violent react out of him, Bart gasping loudly and suddenly doubling over on him. Barry can't help but muffle a little laugh, rolling his clit with his thumb and tonguing his slit in a way he enjoys so much himself. By Bart's reaction, he loves it just as much. 

Wally is impatient as ever, of course. Once he's deemed Barry wet enough, and honestly he's been so for a while, he repositions himself to rub his cock between Barry's velvet folds. Without wait, Wally guides the tip of his cock into place and thrusts in to the hilt all at once. He has a _very_ nicely shaped and sized cock, the hard tip immediately jabbing his cervix and the hearty girth rubbing his walls so nicely. Barry moans and Wally starts a feverish pace immediately. 

" _Oh_ ," Bart breathes out quietly, watching Wally go to town. He shudders even more, enough that he's nearly vibrating, and Barry pushes him over the edge by vibrating his fingers on his clit. Bart gasps, fingers dug into Barry's hair and thighs clenched achingly tight as he comes. When he lets go, Barry eases the thighs from around him and sits up on his elbows. Wally, of course, is undeterred. 

"You alright?" he asks. Bart lets out a long, satisfied exhale and nods. 

"Yeah. I, uh, I actually feel a lot better," he admits. And that's only after one orgasm. Once they tire him out properly, he should be more than fine until Jaime and Khaji-da return. 

"That's good," Barry replies with a grin. Wally's demanding pace makes him groan a bit and he recomposes himself to steady himself better. "Ready for more?" Bart looks at Wally for a moment and more specifically, where he's fucking into Barry without a care in the world. He nods.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he assures. As expected, once they got him ready to go, his uncertainty is all but gone. Wally rumbles a pleased noise when Barry clenches down around him. 

"There's toys in the drawer for whatever position you want to take," Barry explains. Bart glances to the mentioned drawer then back to Wally again, fidgeting nervously. 

"Um, could I- with Wally instead?" he asks. Barry feels Wally stumble in his thrusts but it's not enough to actually get him to stop at all. Clearly he's a little surprised though Barry is significantly less so. Even if Wally still feels a little off put towards Bart now and again, Bart really does look up to him. 

"Wally?" Barry asks. 

"I guess," he grumbles like he's obligating an annoying little brother. Likewise, Wally has come around to Bart a lot more than he wants to admit. Barry shudders when Wally pulls out, leaving him sorely empty and needy. Still, he moves out of the way and after an awkward moment of trying to figure out how to approach the situation, Wally moves between Bart's knees to settle in. Bart seems a bit awed at his size and Barry has to wonder if he's ever seen a dick before. It's awfully cute. 

"Actually," Bart murmurs when Wally moves to rub his slick cock against Bart's cunt. His toes curl and he arches towards him but Wally waits a moment. "I'm used to being on top?" 

"Okay," Wally replies begrudgingly. With a bit of manuvouring, and lots of rubbing on the bed a little too small for three people their size, they change positions so Bart can straddle Wally's hips. He strokes Wally's cock with interest before picking himself up and positioning his dripping pussy over the tip. Much like Wally, he doesn't waste any time taking it in full. 

" _Oh_ ," Bart breathes. He rocks down against Wally and in return, Wally groans deeply. "Wow, it looked super weird but it feels pretty good! Nice and simple is fine sometimes, y'know?" 

"Damn, you're tight," Wally huffs. Bart rolls his hips eagerly, taking his time in feeling out the new sensation and how best it feels. The little bump in his stomach assures how deep it really is and the little flutter of his lashes when he tilts his hips just right makes it clear he's thoroughly enjoying it. Barry rifles through the drawer to find something to occupy himself for the time being. 

"Sorry, Gramps, didn't mean to hog him," Bart says. 

"Don't worry, Wally's going to get tired before either of us," Barry promises. Wally scoffs. "You're going to need all the attention we can give to get you through your heat." He feels fine now, of course, but if they don't take care of him properly now, he's just going to end up right back where they started. 

"Right, okay!" Bart chirps back. He rocks his hips again, making a satisfied noise as he does, before finally beginning to fuck himself on Wally's cock. It doesn't take him long to find the same demanding pace Wally had taken to Barry with, making them both openly moan with pleasure. Between his heat and just still being young, Bart has a lot more energy than Barry usually has. He rides Wally fast and hard, rubbing his clit as he goes just how he likes. 

Barry laughs quietly, content to sit aside and fuck himself leisurely with one of the dildos. It's going to be a long night and if the way Bart is going at Wally is any indication, a very busy night, too. He still remembers the first time Wally had gone into heat and, subsequently, the first time he had to help Wally _out_ of his heat. Wally had been even more nervous than Bart and, as Barry recalls, a lot more desperate when he finally gave in. Barry hadn't walked straight for a few days, rather impressive for a speedster. 

Though he won't count Bart out of potentially accomplishing the same. Bart may have only had two partners before but one of them _is_ an alien bug so who's to say exactly what the three of them get up to. Odd as it seems, Barry actually finds it kind of nice to have some quality time with the two of them just as speedsters like this. 

Wally was right, after all, guidelines for right and wrong are just different for speedsters. 

"Did you come already?" Bart asks. Wally flusters a bit. 

"Well, what did you expect? I'm not a pogo stick, you know," he scoffs back. This, of course, doesn't stop Bart to continuing right on with what he's doing, indifferent to the cum now leaking out between them. Likewise, Wally's still hard so it doesn't make that much of a difference.

" _Sorry_ ," he answers rather mildly. "I can't help it, it feels really good. I'm usually not this sensitive." 

"That's normal," Barry promises. "Do you need a break, Wally?" 

"Not yet," Wally grumbles back stubbornly. Bart grins. Barry sits up a bit better, giving Wally a brief kiss before moving in so he can run his fingers along where they connect before stroking Bart's clit. Bart groans deeply, twitching his hips into the sensation. Being touched by someone else, of course, is far more intense. 

"Here, let's give you some help, then," Barry murmurs. "Might as well put my hands to good use in the meantime." 

It's a good thing all three of them are here; Bart's going to need both of them to drive off his heat. Barry's just happy to help. 


End file.
